An Avaloran Wedding
by storyteller362
Summary: Gabe and Elena are getting married but this is not just a time for romance. There's always time for family in such a happy time. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

"Elena you can't fit in your mother's raje de novia," said senora Garcia, trying hard not to rip the dress. "I can take it out a little-"

"No, I have to wear it the way mami wore it," she said sighing trying to suck in her stomach. "What about after..."

"Elena you're never going to get your body back," snorted the seamstress who only tugged on the dress again. She winced a little hoping that it was okay on her body. "Something is going to change."

Elena only looked discouraged as she looked in the mirror at herself. She loved that the way her mother's wedding dress looked on her. It was pretty with hand sewn lace design of flowers on the skirt of her dress. Ruffles made her sleeves and she had a bolero jacket to match. The mantilla long and to the train. The off white of being in a box for over 50 years made it look vintage like. It was her grandmother on her father's sides dress first. Then the fact that it was her mother's made her closer to her. Elena loved the way that it hugged her as she twirled the long skirt. Gabe would have liked to see it. She sighed as she thought of Gabe. They were getting married and she wanted it to be perfect. A few close friends were going to be actually there but the entire city was going to be celebrating. There was supposed to be a lot more people but after much deliberation, had to be cut down in size.

Senora Garcia gripped her pin cushion between her teeth as used both of her hands to yank. Elena winced as the dress wouldn't even close. Her own body was betraying her as she looked down at her wide hips and growing bust. Oh great, she thought looking at her mother's raje de novia longingly. It was a beautiful gown that she wished that she could fit into. Then she looked down at the slight swell of her protruding tummy. Then back at the dress sighing that she would have to have the dress taken out more. At least it wouldn't be taken out too much for the slight tummy, this was the last time.

She heard footsteps and the door open behind her. Elena turned and faced the door hoping it wasn't any of the boys. Particularly Esteban as he was really pushing for her to get the certificate signed. She had to do it before the ceremony and since it was tomorrow, they had to do it soon.

"Elena you didn't try anything on yet did you?" asked Isabel coming into the room with Luisa. She looked in the tall mirrors around her as she saw them come in. Both looked at Queen Lucia's dress and then back at Elena. "Oh you're in mami's dress!"

Luisa only smiled fondly at her granddaughter a twig of happiness and sadness as she watched. This was the day that she wished her daughter was still alive to celebrate and help her own daughter get ready for her special day. Elena twirled the skirt in her hands as she struck a pose for them. Isabel giggled as she looked at her sister in awe. Elena looked so pretty standing there. She kind of looked like mami standing there in the mirrors.

Isabel watched as she made the dress try to fit around her. Senora Bravo and Senora Garcia working on the dress to get taken out more. Isabel wondered if she was going to wear the same dress one day.

"Elena even if you weren't pregnant, I don't think this dress would fit you. Your mother was smaller than you," said senora Garcia after curtsying to the young princess. Elena only pouted before playfully pretending to be insulted, she had to inherit her father's frame. She was taller than her mother before she died and it showed even more now that she was expecting.

"It won't fit," said Elena discouraged to her sister and abuela before turning to the seamstress. "I guess keep taking it out. Make a note of where it goes so Isabel could wear it too?"

She had tried it on earlier in the week. It fit fine, but her body had betrayed her since then. Now she had to get it taken out.

The seamstress still nodded taking notes on the dress as she looked at it. Elena felt the strain on her upper body before peeling it back from her. Great, the day of her wedding and she couldn't even fit into the dress she wanted. Although, after much tugging she was glad to have it pulled off of her.

"At least the mantilla doesn't need to be changed," said Isabel as she pulled out the long mantilla from the box fingering the lace. It is just as long as the dress itself. Inside the box sat little trinkets from her parents' marriage. A hair ribbon, some love letters they were exchanging, and of course her dress and veil. She looked at the mantilla smiling as she touched it picturing her mother wearing it on her wedding day. "Do you remember Mami trying it on for us once?"

Elena smiled as she thought of that. "Yea, I remember she had just as hard of time as I do putting it on."

"She said that we were worth it though," finished Isabel as they thought of Queen Lucia.

Next to her, she could see Luisa and Isabel smile at the mantilla probably imaging her wear it. "Why don't we get Isabel in mami's for a minute as they take it out?"

"Elena I shouldn't be trying on…" started Isabel as Elena sent her a stern look. Isabel sighed as senora Garcia made her take off her dress.

"Isa you look beautiful in that dress," said Elena as she saw her sister. It was big in some places but otherwise fit Isa. She found herself grow a little misty eyed as she could just picture Isabel on her wedding day all dressed up. Elena hugged her sister as the seamstresses and Luisa aww'd at the sight.

"You look great too Elena," said Isabel as they hugged. Luisa wiped her eyes with a tissue. Even senora Garcia was misty eyed as they looked at one another before nodding along. "I should try on my new dress I got."

The clock chimed when Luisa noticed the time.

"Have fun with abuela cooking. I wish I could try eventually," said Isabel as Elena only chuckled. If cooking and baking is like making an invention, Isabel would be very good at what she is doing. Elena smiled at her sister before following her grandmother to the kitchens. They had to go and check on the food. They rushed down to the kitchens as they passed by multiple people getting ready. The actual ceremony was going to be small, but there was still a lot to do. Elena saw Esteban walking toward them as she flashed him a smile. He held out his arm as his linked with hers pulling her away from Luisa.

"Esteban, what are you doing?" asked Elena as she was pulled from her way to the kitchens. Luisa let it go and waved following the staff quickly. She knew that Elena had to get married on paper as soon as possible. He pulled her to the grand council room. Inside sat Francisco, Gabe, his aunt Maya, and mother. At the head of the table at her spot sat the judge. Oh the paper part that she had been avoiding.

At the sight of Gabe, she closed her eyes and covered them. From around her she could feel Esteban rolling his eyes. Feeling for him, Elene managed to pull her cousin from the room turning and facing her cousin.

"I'm not supposed to see-"

"Just sign the paper and you're done until tomorrow. I've got it all sorted out. Are you backing out of this?" he demanded as Elena only looked offended. Why would she be backing out of her own wedding?

"What is this Esteban? I just want to do this right," she hissed hoping none of them were listening through the door. She thought of his aunt and mother in there. Her cheeks burning as she faced her cousin as he just looked amused and a bit annoyed.

Esteban closed his eyes for a moment and counted back from five. Then studied his cousin as she shifted on her feet. One hand on her stomach. "Elena it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she bit back adamant at his remark, just apprehensive. Sure she felt a little queasy but otherwise fine. Alright, maybe she was. She declared herself ready when they agreed and talked about this. The legal part was not a part of her plans. She didn't know there was legal stuff involved. It was like she was signing over her life. "Maybe a little embarrassed, though."

At this Esteban softened up a little. He remembered being very annoyed and angry when she announced that she was getting married and pregnant. Not about his cousin doing something irresponsible but something else altogether. Avalor was going to have a real king and not some chancellor helping out behind the scenes. Then an heir on top of it. It was like he wasn't needed anymore. Then on top of that it turned out to be Gabe. Her guard. Granted, he liked the boy it was the lessons and his former position that he had to adjust to.

Meeting her eye, Esteban put his hands on her shoulders. "Elena, just go in there and sign. Everything will be fine, I promise. You've helped me out and it's my turn to help you."

Elena gave him a small smile as he turned her around. "Gracias Esteban, I know that I can count on you. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of those years without us during Shuriki's reign. I'll just get that paperwork signed." She scrambled back into the room as Esteban touched his forehead.

Elena found herself heading down to the kitchens happy that was over. She and Gabe did sign the paperwork, just one paper which was just a certificate. Four witnesses as she walked down to the kitchens to meet her abuela. They were going to finish the menu for the night as tomorrow anything small such as desert would be baked then.

"Abuela, we're done!" she said as she found herself smiling. Legally, they were married as she danced around the kitchen a bit.

"That's great Elena! Were you nervous?" asked Luisa. "I remember feeling nervous on my wedding day."

This piqued Elena's interest. Truth be told, she did have some cold feet. Was this really a good decision? She never thought of getting married this early before, but it wasn't like she never thought of getting married. After all, she was only 21. Elena thought of her mother and abuela wondering what it was like for them. Her mother had gotten married when she was about her age. Lucia was actually 18…

"Really? What was it like for you?" asked Elena as Luisa stopped paying attention to the food. That was a first, thought Elena. Luisa never really talked about her wedding before. So it was nice surprise that Elena had asked. Elena sat down and got close to her grandmother, a serene smile on her face. She was going to take it all in and take whatever advice came her way.

"I was 22 when I got married. We had been engaged since we were 19 though. Your grandfather wanted to graduate first. We had gone to the court house to get married. I had my best dress, a frilly pink number. I remember hiding in the washroom for about a half hour before we were seen by the judge. Your abuelo was kind about it and didn't say anything. My mother actually had to go look for me before our time was up and talked some sense into me." Elena only smiled as she remembered her mother talking about her abuela Katia. They had all got the same nose in common from what she remembered.

"As soon as we got back to the village, it was something else. The entire village was celebrating our union. I remember my father dancing with me and when Francisco and I kissed for the first time being married. I remember being so nervous about the wedding night that I would giggle when someone mentioned it. Of course this is something you're not going to have to worry about."

Elena flushed as Luisa only chuckled a bit a smile on her face. She wasn't going to scold her granddaughter for being curious. Luisa reached over and put her good hand on her shoulder hugging her on the side a bit.

"I'm so glad I remember my abuelas chocolate-and-chili pound cake. You'll love it mija, I remember her teaching me it like it was yesterday. I should teach you and Isabel one day," said Luisa as the sweet smell seemed to overtake the kitchen. The other cooks were practically drooling over the chocolate spilling from the oven. A few of them looked at the oven hoping to try a bite.

There was so much food that Elena just wanted to eat it all. Elena stared for a minute of shaping the dough for wedding cookies. The biscochitos smelled really good in the oven as she smelled it baking. The fruit cake soaked in rum and that looked just as good. Her grandmother had learned this recipe from her own abuela years ago. Luisa even said that the designs were the same on her wedding cake in frosting. Other deserts included the tres leches cake. Good thing her cravings were for sweets right now.

Elena only laughed as Julio slunk away disappointed. "I remember my own wedding like it was yesterday." Elena looked at her abuela about to ask another question as Luisa talked on for a moment. Her hands on Elena's lap as they meet eyes. "Marriage isn't an ending mija. You're still going to have your dreams and adventures. It's another beginning in your story, just remember that."

"Thank you abuela," she said as they hugged. "Stay away from that oven Julio," she scolded the nearby guard.

"Councilman Francisco wants to talk to Queen Elena," he said standing straight. Elena only smiled at her grandmother again before following him to her grandfather's study. His near the library as he sorted through numerous paperwork. He had been showing Gabe how to do all of it for when the time came. Most of it she assumed was information such as payroll for the staff and so on. She knocked on her grandfather's door as she smiled at him lovingly. She tried to picture her abuelos on their wedding day and just imagined how much fun it would have been.

Her abeulo sat near the window looking down at the people. The city of Avalor buzzed with the up-coming wedding. Francisco had his guitar and in his hands as she strummed along. For a moment, he just stared at the window and turned to face her. Elena looked at her grandfather as he smiled back at her.

He was grateful that Elena didn't want to marry some prince. He didn't like the idea of his granddaughter going away and she found love here.

"I'm proud of you Elena and I'm sure your parents would be thrilled," he said as he hugged her kissing her head. Elena hugged her grandfather back as he rested his chin on her head. "I've been working on something that I was going to play. I also have the guest list and the seating agreement already done."

Elena smiled as she saw that it was starting to get dark outside and it would be dinner time. She felt a kick in her telling her that she should probably get some sleep soon. She turned to get grandfather and sat in one of his big comfy arm chairs as she got comfortable.

"Want to play something for me?" she asked as she found a blanket. Her grandfather started to strum a tune as Elena listened to his upbeat song. It sounded beautiful as she nodded along to the beat. Tomorrow he could add in other instruments such as: piano, bandoneon, violin, and bass somewhere in there.

She only listened as her grandfather talked about the music that he had set up. A zampona playing a zicureo and other terms and instruments that she didn't really know. Mambo, rumba, danzon, bolero, salsa and so on. Elena just nodded along as she laughed at how much she didn't really know all of this but loved the way he talked about it.

"Abuelo," she said cutting him in a rousing talk about guaguanco music. "I think it's dinner time."

She got up as she held out a hand for her grandfather. Francisco stared at his granddaughter thinking how proud he had been to get such a unique girl in his life. Gabe is a lucky man to be marrying her tomorrow. He remembered when Gabe had come to him and asked in his most confident voice. He wasn't going to be the person to destroy Elena's happiness. From what he remembered that he liked Gabe since he first meet him. The only other person that he could possibly approve of was Mateo, but he knew that Mateo wasn't the type to want to be king.

"Elena," he started to say as they went to dinner together. "You are happy with him right?" Alright, he just went into over protective grandfather mode but Elena didn't seem to mind the question.

"I am happy, abuelo. You know that you're going to be my favorite person no matter what," she said as they walked into the dining room. "You know I want you to walk me down the aisle right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he said kissing her forehead. Everyone already sitting down and eating besides Gabe and Esteban. He was still giving him advice and some other paperwork to go over. Mateo and Naomi sitting there as they talked at dinner. Elena eating for two as she tried to politely stuff her face. Luisa laughed at a story that her abuelo told her. She hoped that she would be like that with Gabe on day. Older and still very much in love.

Dinner had passed quickly as she brought two plates up to Esteban and Gabe. She was about to knock when she heard Esteban say something to Gabe. She leaned in for a moment noticing that the door was open.

"Take care of Elena," said Esteban as Elena felt a chill run through her. It is nice to hear Esteban want to see her well taken care of. She didn't hear Gabe say anything until she heard it. Just barely above a whisper, "I promise."

Knocking, she came in and gave them both a plate of food. She kissed Gabe on the head and gave her cousin a side hug before exiting. She could see a smile as wide as his face on Gabe's face. Elena going to bed smiling as she fell asleep for the night and it was barely 9.

"Elena wake up!" said Isabel bouncing on the other side of the unmade bed. "You're getting married today!"

Getting out of bed, Elena through on one of her favorite new dresses. She hadn't been able to put on her pink dress in a while now. Both girls watched as the main food was being made and cooked. Deserts being laid out in a buffet style on the tables. Being the bride, Elena didn't have to do anything besides get on her gown and walk down the aisle with her grandfather.

That is until she looked at the clock. She had stayed in bed waay past her usual time. In fact, she had to go eat lunch instead of breakfast. She passed by Gabe in the grand council room, avoiding looking at him. She found Mateo and Naomi well rested and watching everything else get moved.

"There were people getting ready in the village," said Mateo as he had passed all of them getting down here.

"People are hoping that they can see from the boats," said Naomi as Elena got excited scarfing down a tamale. All of them rushed out to see a couple of boats heading out to scope out a spot. Wow, this was the biggest thing since Elena freed the country from Shuriki. Then she turned to Elena as she looked excited, "are you ready?"

"Of course," she said as upbeat as possible. Since her mind was at ease yesterday, she had all day to, well, just about to get even more excited. Elena knew her abuela would be overseeing the cooks. Francisco would be with the minister and overseeing everything to get set up. Everyone was trying to put Elena at ease. Esteban would be with Gabe doing any last minute whatever they were working on. After the legal stuff she wasn't sure what they were working on but it was just a way to keep from seeing each other. Isabel of course with her.

Elena and her friends looked at one another unsure what to do. So they spent the rest of the afternoon playing each other in card games. That was until senora Bravo found the girls as Mateo went to go find the boys to get ready. Mateo going to wear his wizard robes.

"See you at the alter Elena," he said as he hugged her.

"Make sure Gabe doesn't decide to walk out," said Naomi as Isabel sent her a look. Elena didn't need to worry about that today. Naomi only shrugged realizing what she said.

"Even if he does leave, which he won't, we are already married. At least legally," said Elena as the girls shrugged. Whatever that meant. Luisa already in the dressing room with Gabe's mother and aunt Maya with an unfamiliar woman.

Isabel looked at her before turning to Elena, "who is she?"

Maya came over to her and hugged the younger girl before Elena could answer. Then his mother squeezed her tight. Elena had meet them before and liked them. His mother is really nice and she made some pretty fantastic food.

"Girls, this is my oldest sibling, Alicia. She teaches comparative literature at the university and is Gabe's godmother," said Blanca as she turned to her sister. "Alicia this is-" Alicia didn't need that sentence finished as she just hugged her. A good luck wished in her ear followed by Maya.

"It's like I'm getting a daughter," said Blanca as Maya and Alicia left the room already in their best dresses. Now she just stood with her abuela, Isabel, and Naomi.

Elena was getting ready at the moment as she brushed her hair into a braided tiara the rest of her hair in a ponytail. Nerves building up on her. There was no rehearsal so everything that would happen, well, happen. The wedding preparations done on time. Now she just had to get ready. Around her Isabel, Luisa, and Naomi all tried to help her get ready. Senora Garcia and her assistant Senora Bravo helped the girls get dressed up. Since Isabel was already dressed, she fingered the lace of the mantilla.

"Elena you look so beautiful," said Isabel as she tried to picture her mother wearing this. Both girls were thinking of their mother for a Elena took a breath as she smiled at her sister.

"I'm not completely dressed yet," teased Elena as she made sure her hair and make-up looked okay. Perfect. Her blue slip and shift nice and neat as she turned and looked at senora Garcia and senora Bravo. She nodded as both of them finished quickly with Naomi.

"Now for the dress," said senora Bravo with a smile. Excited, Elena stepped into the gown held up by both women. She hoped that her blue slip wouldn't show as she felt the familiar tug. She could hardly see her small bump at all as senora Garcia tied across her back. Senora Bravo adjusted the skirt to hand from her hips. Since it was taken out it hid her baby bump well.

Around her, Luisa, Naomi, and Naomi looked at her with a look of awe. Naomi nodded at her as she left bringing the seamstresses out with her. Now it was just her and sister and her grandmother all together. Once they were for sure alone, Luisa burst into tears.

Hugging her, Luisa buried her face in her hair as Elena tried to hold back her own tears.

"Oh, oh Elena, you look so gorgeous," she said as she wiped her face. "You look so much like your mother. I'm so proud of you and she would be too."

That did it, that got Elena crying. "I can't believe I'm getting married," she said trying to compose herself. "I wish mami was here."

"Elena, she's always with us, you said it before," said Isabel as she hugged her sister. She hugged both of them before wiping her eyes. The clock struck as she wiped her eyes getting ready to go out. Francisco is going to walk her down the aisle. She felt her stomach twist a little as the bright sunlight hit her. They had just left as the sun was going to start to set.

Mateo stepped forward his tamborita raised. A spell came from his mouth as a bouquet of flowers formed. Orange blossoms as she smiled at Mateo. She laced her arm through her abuelo's who smiled back at her.

"I'm proud of you Elena," he said as they walked down the aisle. Avalorean weddings were always outside and she was no different. The setting sun behind them as they overlooked the ocean. The wedding held in the back courtyard. Her stomach in knots (actually that could have easily been the baby doing a back flip) as they walked down the aisle as she saw Gabe standing at the end with a minister and Esteban with his aunt standing to the side. They were acting godparents since aunt Adelina and Uncle Santiago had died. Gabe's aunt Alicia is his actual godmother, but his uncle had died just after he was born.

Acting a little innocent, Elena blushed as she took Gabe's hand. He looked handsome standing there with a wide smile on his face dressed up in a decorated military uniform like what her dad and abeulo wear. Around her sat his family and her own with Naomi and Mateo's as well. There were people on boats watching as the city was celebrating.

They both turned to look at the minister as he cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of 2 hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Gabriel Fernando Nunez and Elena Soledad Mercedes Castillo Flores in marriage."

Elena felt her heart skip or drop, either way, this was happening now as she looked over at her family watching as they sat close. She could only picture her parents standing there and watching her proudly as she could picture them watching just as they did on Dia de los Muertos. She looked at her family as Elena could only imagine what they were thinking of. She could hear a lines of his speech very distantly around her as she put one hand on her stomach.

"In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry," said the minister as she only took it in. Oh dear, she thought she was going to get sick. "It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner."

Her eyes slide over to Gabe's family as she heard the minster say something about vows. Elena looked over at Gabe with a serious and solemn look on his face yet soft. She loved that about him. That he was always going to be there and love her. She felt her hands be taken by his own as the knot in her stomach loosened. Her stomach flipped again as watched as Gabe said something from his vows.

"I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep."

Okay now it was her turn, she had nearly forgot how soon the vows came up. She meet his eyes as she repeated the same vows. "I, Elena Soledad Mercedes Castillo Flores take you Gabriel to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you," she repeated.

Gabe looked at her, as his heart started to swell. This felt right as Elena repeated her vows as he just wanted to hear her talk. This is perfect. No one could tell him otherwise as the could only watch everything. Elena in a beautiful dress, her mothers, that he wished could be here. The setting sun hitting the stained glass just right. Then all of their family there as he just wanted to kiss her right there.

They broke eye contact as Esteban and aunt Alicia came over to them in their hands the lazo from Elena's parents wedding. Alicia and Esteban lay the lavishly decorated rope on their necks as they took hands again. Neither one of them really paying attention to what the minister was saying. Something about this cord to remind you to face your life together courageously or something to that effect. Alicia and Esteban stopping off to the side as they started another part of the ceremony.

"Gabriel and Elena I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves."

Esteban watched from where he was standing. Since he was actually part of the ceremony he stood next to the minister holding the lazo until recently. He looked over at Gabe's aunt who dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Should he be crying? Esteban hadn't cried since Shuriki. Staring at his cousin, he felt like a proud dad. He wasn't uncle Raul but he felt as if he had done some good in Elena's life. He and his abuelo hired Gabriel after all. Then just helping her out and being there when she needed. It felt like a fatherly moment. Snapping out of his thoughts, he went back to paying attention to the ceremony.

"Gabriel, do you take Elena to be your wife?"

"I will."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him/her forevermore?"

"I will."

"Elena, do you take Gabriel to be your husband?"

"I will" Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him/her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him/her forevermore?"

"I will."

Luisa sighed as she watched them. Elena looked like her mother standing in front of the alter. The same dress and radiant smile. The same excitement and butterflies probably, as Luisa remembered talking with them. It was like watching her daughters get married for the first time all over again. Lucia had been so nervous that she said the wrong words. Adelina's over confidence lead her to want her name to be said first with each part. Oh, she watched as Elena's voice sounded powerful and yet so soft. Luisa dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as Isabel handed Gabe and Elena the rings.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

They were simple bands. While Elena clearly loved elegant things and made sure everything was of the highest quality, she wanted simple. Something as powerful as a wedding ring didn't have to be flashy. Just what was said and done when she got it would be enough. Francisco remembered when Elena told her what kind they had decided on. Despite being 19, Elena was wise beyond her years sometimes. Yet when it came to parties, she got excited like she was 10 again. His granddaughter is getting married now. Oh Elena is getting married and he was able to witness it. The time in the painting had gone by so slowly but since coming out of it everything was happening so fast.

"Gabriel and Elena you have just sealed your relationship by the giving and receiving of rings and this is a pledge between two people who agree that they will commit themselves to one another throughout their lives." Isabel watched as this part of the ceremony wasn't something that she had witnessed. Then again, she never went to a wedding. It was only once would her sister ever get married. Gabe's aunt gave him a leather pouch of coins that he had put in his hands.

"Now let us do an exchange of the Aras coins." They were supposed to say that Gabe recognizes his responsibility as a provider and pledges his ability to support and care for her. Either way, it added something to the ceremony and Isabel felt her heart pang a little. She knew that her sister would have to marry someday. Gabe knew that they needed sister time and he never questioned it. Still, Isabel knew that he is part of their family now. It was like getting a brother. She knew that their romance would last and she would always have a sister.

There was a wedding prayer next as no one really seemed to pay attention to it. A few lines here and there was heard.

"We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way."

Gabe listened his speech intently. He wanted to marry her and intended to keep his vows and promise. This was something that he wanted since he realized his own feelings for her. It wasn't at first sight but he could feel something was different about her. Maybe because she has a good heart. Maybe it was because she has a wonderful spirit and… He just loved her, there is a lot that he could love about her.

"Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves."

Elena felt the weight of the lazo only her shoulders for a moment. Then she felt as if it wasn't there anymore. A light blush on her cheeks as his hands tightened on hers. Her eyes looked at the minister trying hard to pay attention. The pounding in her heart didn't seem to stop as her soft look meet Gabe's. She couldn't say why she loved him in so many words. It was just there. They had just stared at each other unsure what the other was thinking.

Then they realized where they were and that people were watching. Esteban and Alicia had taken off the lazo as they heard the ending words. Elena smiled as she heard the final line spoke.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss yo-"

Before he could even finish the sentence, both Elena and Gabe just started kissing as they heard that very word. People cheering from around them and the people from the boats cheered. Behind them the sunset on a perfect day.


	2. Bunch o' Author's Notes

**This is for Claire who asked for a wedding. Hope you enjoy!** **Not straight romance fluff, family fluff instead with a wedding in there.**

 **Culture notes: Also if I am butchering anything feel free to tell me so I can replace and change this as needed. I also relied a lot on my music notes as a type of review, there's that.**

 **Mantilla** = like a veil that is very long usually waist length at the shortest to as long as the train. Used in Latin American and Spanish dresses.

 **bolero jacket** = used to cover bare shoulders since the wedding dresses don't always have sleeves.

 **raje de novia=** wedding gown

 **Lazo** = is used to symbolize their joining in love and trust, the Lazo is placed by sponsors either around the couple's necks, shoulders or wrists. The couple keeps the Lazo as a keepsake.

 **piano, bandoneon, violin, guitar and bass** : Piazolla's quartet (he doesn't exist yet but this combination sounds amazing) is made of these five instruments and I thought to share.

 **Zampona:** an instrument like a flute and it uses a zicureo, which is an alternation of notes.

 **Mambo, rumba, danzon, bolero, salsa** : Types of music in latin american music such as Puerto Rico.

 **Coin ceremony** = common in Latin American, Spanish, and Filipino cultures. Actually in a lot of Latin countries such as Puerto Rico. They are called _arras_ (unity coins), which represent his commitment to support her. The coins are now used as a symbol of the wealth and finances they will equally share.

 **Spanish weddings** = do not include bridesmaids or groomsmen. The couple stands together at the altar with no one else in attendance. There is no Best Man or Maid of Honor. Not common anymore in more modern weddings but traditionally this happens. If there is a best man, his duties in Spain is to choose and buy the bride's wedding bouquet, and present it to her on the morning of the wedding – usually with a handwritten poem.

 **Traditions in Latin America** = The groom is not allowed to see his bride before the wedding and it was the bride's father's job to keep her hidden before the wedding and of course give away his daughter.

 **Avalorean wedding (that I made up!)** Francisco plays the guitar (thanks sennafan4ever for the idea) in the ceremony. They are almost always held outside and people in boats could easily watch.

 **biscochitos** : mexican wedding cake, which is really just a cookie a shortbread cookie.

 **The traditional wedding cake** is similar to a European-style fruitcake, usually a single layer filled with dried pineapple, coconut, pecans and almonds. It is usually soaked in rum and decorated with religious symbols made of frosting. The cake is neither tall nor white, as is common for cakes at most American weddings. Over the years, other cakes have become popular alternatives to the rum cake, such as chocolate-and-chili pound cake and the tres leches cake, which is similar to the nut-based fruit cake, but soaked in sweetened condensed milk instead of rum.

 **Getting married on paper** is something that you have to do no matter what. In the past to today and I liked to touch briefly on that here. I don't know what Avalor's religion is, but I'm going to go with Catholic since that is the religion that the Spanish conquistadors brought with them to the new world that is now Latin America. The actual ceremony is based on one I did find online.


End file.
